


While My Guitar Gently Weeps

by cloudluna



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudluna/pseuds/cloudluna
Summary: 命运安排我，在最好的时间里遇见你。





	While My Guitar Gently Weeps

**Author's Note:**

> 这次我们不写车！真的！两天搞定的三千六小短篇，开个卧谈会聊聊人生，聊聊理想……

       “之前有看到采访，说你这赛季的两套节目选曲，都是博洋自己选的？完全没有想到你会选择弗拉门戈这样的风格呢。”

　　纷纷乱乱的世锦赛终于落下帷幕，中国队由于公务签证的限制，明天就要离开日本返回国内，而羽生结弦在向JSF确认了不会参加世团赛之后，也迅速订好了第二天下午返回加拿大的机票。这一个赛季下来，两个人因为各种各样的原因，居然没有一次能够安静地好好交流一下，金博洋毫不意外羽生会带着全副家当跑来他这里蹭半张床。幸亏羽生因为合影的人太多回来得晚，不然被锁在门外怕是要上头条了。

　　金博洋在被子里扭了扭，给自己找了个更舒服的姿势。“其实也不能算是我自己选的，我上哪儿能看到西班牙的电影啊？其实是Lori老师给我一个歌单，让我自己从里面选喜欢的，然后我就选了短节目的摇滚吉他，本来我想选个宏大点的自由滑，但是老师说我要换个成熟性感一点的风格，哪怕表现不出来也要尝试一下，多学点人家舞蹈的范儿，以后演别的也有用。”

　　“博洋这赛季的表现力进步很大了，不过弗拉门戈的风格也确实离你本人太远了，连我自己都不选探戈啊弗拉门戈啊这种题材，可能我们东方人更含蓄，那么风骚甚至要有点色情的感觉表达起来太困难了。”羽生结弦伸手揉了揉对方软趴趴的头毛，并不怎么认真地安慰道。“反正下赛季又要换节目啦，弗拉门戈无论跳得多糟糕就让它成为历史吧。倒是短节目，冰迷反响都很不错，也要换掉吗？”

　　金博洋觉得羽生在他头上捣乱的那只手已经快把头发戳进他眼睛里了，忍不住往后缩了缩。“现在还没有想好，不过很大概率也是要换的吧，现在又不是奥运赛季，没什么炒冷饭的必要啊？”

　　羽生结弦把玩发丝的手僵住了，忍不住用食指戳了戳金博洋的脑门，小朋友真是学坏了，现在都开始拿他开玩笑了，别以为他不知道，全世界冰迷都喜欢吐槽他叙一炒了三个赛季的冷饭。

　　“不过我倒还是希望博洋继续保留这套短节目啊，我很喜欢这首歌背后的意境。”

　　那您可真是厉害了，金博洋腹诽着，这首歌的歌词逻辑他就没有搞明白过，甚至怀疑过是不是纯粹为了押韵。“Lori老师也没有告诉过我这首歌背后有什么故事，只是说它和我的表演气质很符合，我看英文歌词的时候，一直以为这是一首讲失恋的歌来着，难道还有什么其他的故事吗？”

　　“博洋还真的是不认真呢，都没有仔细了解过选曲的创作背景吗？”羽生无奈地转了个身，面向金博洋的方向。“这首歌的作者GeorgeHarrison当时正在读《易经》，在他看来，东方哲学基于这样的理念：一切都是相对的，万事万物之间都有联系，东方哲学不认同西方人所说的巧合。无论发生什么事情都是命中注定的，没有巧合，发生什么都是有目的的。于是他决定做个实验，以他翻开任何一本书看到的第一眼来写一首歌-因为这将是相对注定的那一刻，在那个时候他拿起书，随意打开一看就看见了“GentlyWeep”，然后就放下这本书，并开始写这首歌。我听到这个赛季你的选曲之后就去Wiki查了资料，结果你自己居然还能不知道。”

　　金博洋卡了壳，羽生这样连他的选曲也要一并认真钻研的精神，让他有点儿惭愧，不过天总哪里是那么容易被打败的？于是他也转了个身，和羽生面对面。

　　“但是知道这个背景似乎也没有什么用处？听起来更像你们日本的宿命论，我也并不想演绎出这样的感觉来。”

　　“我真的一点都不喜欢宿命论。”羽生结弦的声音骤然冷冽，伸手揽住了金博洋的肩膀。“东日本大地震之后就有一些知名人物说，是什么日本的年轻人不思进取导致的报应，真是灾难没有发生在他们身上就可以随便乱说了是吗？”

　　这么尖锐的羽生结弦金博洋可以说是从来没有见过，他知道大地震始终是羽生心里不能碰触的一块伤疤，但却不知道说什么能够让羽生心里不那么难受，只好用力地又往他怀里扎了扎。

　　羽生也顿时感觉到了自己的反应过度，他把手臂向下挪了挪，松松环住金博洋的腰间。“没关系的，事情已经过去这么久了，我只是还有些心里不平而已。其实我觉得这首歌所谓的注定并不是宿命论，而是一种命中注定。换句话说就是有些事物在合适的时候出现在了合适的地方，不早不晚一切都刚刚好的感觉。”

　　“命中注定？整个花滑圈最迷信，把自己当成护身符展示架的羽生结弦，你相信命中注定我真是一点都不觉得奇怪。”

　　羽生结弦忍不住笑了起来，金博洋这话说得简直像是在嘲讽他了。“我只是相信命运的存在，并不等于我就要屈服于命运的安排。一生分かけた夢はまだ遥か先で，それでも前は向けてる！”

　　“哥你还是别唱歌了，要不是我对你的歌单足够熟悉，我根本不可能听出来你这唱的是什么啊。”金博洋直接笑喷出声，他和羽生还不那么熟的时候就听说过羽生唱歌令人脱粉的传言，后来发现，脱粉倒不至于，羽生唱歌不是难听，而是曲调完全现场创作，还每一次唱得都不一样。“我还是没明白，你这命中注定和宿命有什么不一样的，举个例子说说呗？”

　　“宿命论是一种很悲观的想法，把一切发生的不好的事情都说成是命该如此，教导人不要反抗只能忍耐，日本很多欺凌案件就是有这方面的原因。而我说的命运，其实是说，有各种方面的因素让我们注定会站到某个位置，但是未来的路怎么走还是要自己来选择的。”

　　“你还是没有举个例子啊……这么说吧，就以你和我为例，我们从认识到现在这么多事情，哪里是命中注定的？”

　　羽生结弦把金博洋从自己怀里拉出来，认真地注视着他的眼睛。其实没有什么好说的，遇见这个人就是命运最好的安排。

　　“如果你一定要问，那就是命运安排我在最好的时间里遇见你。如果你早升组一个赛季，14-15赛季的我还在被索契捡漏夺金的流言困扰，见到拥有这么高难度的后辈升组只会充满防备。如果你晚一个赛季升组，那么16-17赛季，拥有更高难度和更狂傲性格的NathanChen来到成年组，我只会专注于打败他，而忽视掉你的存在。只有实际上你升组的15-16赛季，是我最自信最有热情的时刻，已经确认了PatrickChan不再是我的对手，即使世锦赛输给了Javi，我也知道他并不是我的威胁。所以我当时主要的想法是想要跳高级四周，改写花滑历史。在我专注于挑战自我的时刻，遇见你这样性格青涩可爱但是拥有最高技术难度的选手，我才会想要去认识你，了解你，最后选择与你携手同行。”

　　“命中注定我爱你？”

　　羽生显然没有听说过这部在中国脍炙人口的偶像剧，并不能接住这个梗，但他还是认真地重复了一句：“私はあなたを愛する運命にある。”

　　“要是这么说，我会看上你也算是命中注定了。”金博洋搓了搓自己的脸颊回想起过去的黑历史。“我从小就说我喜欢最好的，所以我十来岁那会儿的偶像是普鲁申科和亚古丁来着，要按照当时你们日本的排名，我应该崇拜高桥的。可只是看了12年尼斯世锦赛那一场，直接就被你给迷昏了头，从此掉进这坑里再也没爬上来。”

　　“Mypleasure.”

　　“那如果我再早一些呢？比如我十五岁就升组，和你一样都站在索契的赛场上的话，命运又会是怎么样的呢？”

　　“十六岁的博洋还是太小了，不可能战胜已经十九岁的我的，不过还没有索契夺冠的时候我不出名也没什么压力，也许在赛季中我就会注意到一个天赋高又可爱的后辈，主动去和他结识？那就是另一个完全不同的爱情故事了吧。”

　　金博洋玩笑般地咬了一口他的耳垂。“就这么肯定会发展出爱情故事来啊？说不定变成了什么兄弟情呢？”

　　羽生结弦翻了个身，把不皮一下很难受的小朋友平按在了床上。“所以我感谢命运的安排，让我找到了最适合我的爱人。”

　　灼热的鼻息落下，柔软的嘴唇贴合，虽然已经许久没有亲近，但天生契合的气息很快消解了长久分离带来的些许陌生。舌尖舔过尖尖的虎牙，刷过敏感的上颚，搅弄还没反应过来的同伴一起沉沦。

　　“不……你等等！明天……明天要起来赶飞机的，不能做！”金博洋的气息已经混乱了，被吻得脑袋都有些发晕，在自己大腿上掐了一把才足够清醒地推开了羽生结弦。“领导通知了说北京那边会有媒体接机，让大家都收拾得人模狗样一点儿，我还不想死呢……”

　　羽生有些遗憾不能够进一步的亲近，但他心里也清楚，就算没有接机的事情，就酒店的条件想要做全套也很容易受伤。好在休赛季马上就要来了——

　　“没关系的，博洋五月份还是要来加拿大编舞的吧？我会在那里等着你的。”

　　“不许自己偷偷跳4lz听见没有！”金博洋对男友的作死性格了解得十分透彻，他贴在羽生结弦的耳边小声地补充道：“我听申主席说已经在重新交涉了，也许我很快就能去陪你了，你可千万别再把自己搞伤了，想要干掉内森陈有的是机会！”

　　羽生也学着他的样子，贴在耳边小声地回答他：“那你可要快一点呀，我已经等了很久了，一个人的训练太寂寞，我可不想把打败Nathan作为目标，我只想要你来做我注定的对手呢。”

　　两个人亲密地拥抱在一起，沉入了对未来充满期待的梦乡。

 

　　“所以真的很嫉妒Shoma呢，和博洋是青梅竹马宿命对手什么的，提到我只会说偶像啊前辈啊，听起来就好生疏！”

　　“我还羡慕他呢好不好，羽生结弦的接班人，永远有你扛着压力，你可以对他充满期待和他随便闹，在我这里就只有一句，是羽生结弦欣赏的后辈。”

　　无辜躺枪的宇野昌磨：磨磨做错了什么，磨磨没有，磨磨不想……


End file.
